


history lesson

by RuanChunXian



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>History is written by winners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	history lesson

**Author's Note:**

> [Three Sentence Fiction Prompt](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/87903.html)
> 
>  
> 
> Narnia, Caspian, legacies

Generations after the Battle of Aslan’s How, the crowning at Beaversdam, the uniting of Old and New Narnia, when the very concept of Old and New had ceased to exist, if they spoke of the name Caspian, they spoke of Caspian X, the last of kings who bore that name, the prince who was raised in the Narnian way by a half-dwarf in secret under the tyranny of Miraz, who embraced Old Narnia and became the peace-bringer and the Seafarer who sailed to the end of the world; they remembered his Queen the Star’s Daughter, his son the Prince who was lost and returned.

But how many spoke of the Caspians and so-called-Telmarine-kings-over-Narnia that came before, of whom there must have been as many good, benevolent rulers as there were those of Miraz’s ilk, those generations who were raised to believe Old Narnia to be a fairy tale as Caspian X once did, those who had no one to tell them all those fairy tales were true and encouraged to believe?

Who spoke of them at all except to turn them into the enemy, for after all, wasn’t history written by winners?


End file.
